Love Story
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: 278 yrs ago I was in love with a man named Edward Mason, but on our wedding day Dr Cullen informs me that he won't survive the hour. Now here I am, loveless and souless, new to the town of Forks, and prepared to attend highschool... if only I knew my fate
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: So tell me in Twilight is there a girl named Caylyn that Edward dumps Bella for? That he falls in love with has a baby and then changes her? There isn't? Oh… well then I guess Twilight isn't mine… cause if it was that's how the story would go… I'm Caylyn by the way, and the girl that really owns Twilight, her name is Stephanie Meyers, she's almost as great as J.k Rowling.!**_

This story was inspired by the song Love Story by Taylor Swift.

**Just pretend that the Spanish Influenza was in the 14th****century (1300's) thanks!**

XXX

I had grown up knowing nothing but loneliness. My life had been secluded from the outside world, for father was a rich nobleman, he said the world was too disgusting for a girl of my age. He wouldn't let me leave the manor. My mother Renee had passed away when I was only a small child, and so I spent my days with only myself and my books.

I was fifteen when my life truly began. It had been a typical day, I was sitting in my room studying, unlike most girl my age I loved to read and write, and although my father would never allow me to attend school I took lessons from my house keepers and nannies, but having out grown both I was left to continue my studies on my own.

"Miss Swan?" A gentle voice sounded from behind me. Esmeralda was a beautiful black goddess in my eyes, and I treated her with the utter most respect, despite my father's disapproval. She was my best friend, my sister.

I turn to her about to comment on her saying my name so formally. Then I see a noble standing in the hallway and I realise that she would be punished for informally acknowledging me. "Yes?" I asked, winking at her knowingly.

She smiled half-heartedly. "Your father has requested your presence in his study y lady."

"Thanks, Essy." I whisper and I brush past, walking down the old hallway, and up the huge, beautiful staircase to the study.

I give myself a once over in the mirror on the wall outside the room, smoothing my hair and clothes. I wore a light blue gown, tightly fitted at the waist, this being controlled by the lacing in the back. It had three-quarter length sleeves end in long tippets. It was my best casual dress, a garment my mother had once worn when she had been my age.

"Father?" I say as I enter the dusty study. Books lined the magnificent walls all around me. Boring ones that I refused to read, but among them lay mother's old novels. Stories of great love and adventure, stories that I had read over and over.

"Isabelle!" He exclaims, standing from his desk. "Come here my girl I must tell you something." I sit across from my father, Sir Charles Duke of Marlborough.

"Isabelle it is time that you find a suitable bachelor," he says slowly, but seriously.

"You want me to marry father?" I ask, swallowing loudly. I had spent so long alone, reading about great loves, and now I was expected to just marry a stranger?

"You are fifteen, your cousin had two kids by the time she was your age," he says sternly, knowing the look I was giving him. "There will be a ball tomorrow, and you shall find a bachelor, or I shall find one for you. Is this understood my dear?"

"Yes father." I say reluctantly. He nods and motions for me to leave. I stand on shaky legs and run to my room without stopping.

Essy was by my side immediately, having closed my bedroom door behind her she sits on my bed next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Oh my sweet Belle. Do not fret, it'll be alright."

I glance up at her accusingly, "You knew," I whisper.

She nods slowly, looking guilty, "I'm sorry, he made us promise not to tell. We have already begun the preparations for the party."

I sigh, "I knew it was inevitable. I just wanted to be able to have a great adventure like the girls in my stories. I wanted to meet a knight, or a ruffian and marry him out of true love, after we had a great adventure together, you know?"

"I know darling," she replies hugging me tighter.

"But alas, I am not like those girls, I am simply a puppet in my father's ploy to gain more money and further build his reputation."

"I do not believe that. You will find the man you love. I promise, you will know what it is to love someone you can't live without."

I look into her eyes and I know that she was not lying, and that she knew from example exactly what she was talking about.

"I hope so Essy, I hope so."

The next day I spent all day preparing myself for the ball, with the help of Essy I looked more beautiful than I ever had. My long flowing brown hair was pinned up and out of my face, and my cheeks glowed a rosy pink.

I was ready to accept my fate as a housewife.

If only I knew.

I stood with three friends. Liana was heavily pregnant, Sarah-Bella was slightly drunk and Elizabeth was apparently bored. I had spent nearly two hours talking to all kinds of men, all of which were old, vile and incredibly rich. I had rejected them all.

"I am going to get another glass of wine." I said, bored with the conversation about child birth that my friends were having. They all nodded and continued talking as I walked away.

Of course on my way to get more wine, I trip over my own shadow and go tumbling backwards. But I was caught. I look up at the man that had caught me. He had bronze coloured hair and bright green eyes; and don't get me started on his smile.

"Thank you." I say a little breathlessly. He nods and stands me up straight, before striding off in another direction.

I walk briskly to the balcony, forgetting my drink and my friends; I sigh and take a deep breath, breathing in the summer air.

"Hello." The bronze haired man says, leaning on the railing beside me.

"Hello." I reply almost breathlessly, I was so taken aback by his appearance that I could hardly stand to look at him. I could feel my face grow hot.

"May I ask your name?" His voice is smooth and kind.

"It is Isabelle Swan, and yours kind sir?"

"I am Edward Mason. May I ask Miss Swan to dance at her own party?"

I pause for a moment, remembering the name _Mason_. My mother had once been engaged to a Mason, she had already met my father and had been arranged to marry him, but she had secretly been planning to run away with the man she loved. My father had of course found out and rushed the wedding, shunning the other man. I knew he had gotten married to another woman, but I had not known that they had had a son.

"Miss Swan?" He asked, looking into my eyes. My heart raced. Father would never let me dance with a Mason…

I nod slowly, unable to form actual words. He takes my hand in his own large, warm hand and leads me onto the floor. Then we dance, but only for ten minutes before my father came up. "Mason! What do you think you're doing dancing with my daughter!" He yells. I even flinch.

"Father-" I was cut off by Edward.

"I think I will leave now. Thank you for the dance Miss Swan."

I follow him out the room, chasing him down, as my father follows me sending promises of punishment my way. When I got to the stairs Edward was already half way down them when I reached them, I slipped and fell, tumbling only a step or two, finally landing on a step, tears in my eyes. "Edward!" I nearly yell.

From the bottom of the stairs he turns to look at me, he smiles a crooked smile and I knew I would never be able to let him go. It was love at first site, as though gravity had shifted and the world was revolving around him, his green eyes, and rosy cheeks.

My father stops at the top of the stairs, "Get out of my house Mason!"

Edward smiled turned sad, and he finally leaves the mansion.

"Isabelle, I never want you to see that boy ever again!" my father says. "He's nothing but trouble for this family."

I refuse to cry before my father, getting up and running to my bedroom.

Hours later I was sitting on my balcony reading my favourite love story, tears still fresh on my face When a pebble came flying and landed at my feet. I look over the balcony only to see Edward Mason standing on the ground getting ready to throw another pebble, "Edward!" I whispered.

"Meet me in the Garden!" He whispers back, running off.

I obey and run the gardens, the beautiful garden that went on for miles and miles across my land. Holding a lantern I wander down the stone path until he steps from the darkness. I run to him. "Edward!"

"Sh, we must keep quiet. We're dead if they know," his green eyes sparkled mischievously.

I nod. "Close your eyes." I tell him, he obeys. "Now, let's escape this town for a little while." He smiles at me and I lead him through the gardens that I had dedicated my life to growing.

"These are beautiful gardens." He tells me taking my hand.

"I remember that my mom used to tell me that my great grandmother had started growing it; my mother spent all her extra moments in life in these gardens. And when I was born and she died the last thing she told my father was to make sure that I looked after her garden."

He looked at me with his emerald eyes. "I am sorry."

I shook my head. "It's alright." I pulled him along hoping to drop the tender subject.

**Two Months Later**

"Why don't we run away?" I asked Edward after my latest quarrel with my father about my still unmarried life style. We had been sneaking off with each other, meeting in my mother's gardens every day. Now we feared it would be our last meeting, for his father was taking him away, not wanting to start anything with my father.

Edward smiled. "You want to run together?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Then let's go I can have a carriage here within the hour!" I frowned.

"I didn't actually think…" He cut me off with a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"You are everything to me," I whisper back, not wanting to ever leave him.

And so we ran, together, we created a life for ourselves in a small house in the country that he had built for us. We lived happily, him working at a nearby mill and me keeping a garden that I had started with bulbs and seeds from my mother's garden, and of course Esmeralda lived with us in the small house, she kept me company during the day when Edward was away.

It was two years later that our happiness was shattered. My father had found us, he had been desperate to get me back home, and so he finally agreed to allow me to marry Edward. I was so ecstatic when I told Edward, but he looked grim and sickly.

"I'm sick my lovely." He replied

"Sick? What do you mean love?" I asked, reaching for him.

"It's the influenza." He said keeping a distance from me. My jaw dropped, nearly all his co workers had died from the very same sickness. "And I must stay away from you, and get to a doctor it is our only chance love."

I nodded. "But what about our wedding, we finally convinced my father."

"I am sorry love, but it will have to wait."

I agreed and soon he was in a hospital back in our home town. Things seemed to be looking up, but in a single night his fever grew and I was rushed from his room. He didn't wake for two days.

"Edward, the nurse says you're improving," I whisper through my mask.

He looked up at me with sickly eyes, their once vibrant green faded to a dull color.

"Belle my love, I fear we will not be able to marry," he croaked.

I shook my head, having already thought of that. "No Edward, I have asked the nurses if we can be married here. They will allow it," though they couldn't really see the point in us getting married at all.

An hour later we sat next to each other, a priest asking us to recite our vows.

"Isabelle Swan, all my life I had been taught to hate the Swan name, but I couldn't ask for a more beautiful, kind and loving _Swan_. I love you more than my very being, from the moment I saw you I knew that I had to be with you. I promise that I will never leave you my love. I will remain in your heart, locked away for no one else to love but you," by the end of the short speech he was gasping for breath, tears brimming his eyes, sweat beading on his forehead. I could tell that his fever had returned once more.

I reached for his hand, he pulled away slightly, but I grabbed hold of it, refusing to let it go. "Edward Mason, all _my _life I sat in my mother's gardens dreaming, and fantasizing about the day I would get my love story, my adventure. I never thought that it would come, but it did. The second you swept me off my feet I knew that life would never be the same without you, and so I swear Edward Mason that no matter what I will keep you locked in my heart for no one else to love. I love you with everything I am."

In the end Edward allowed me to kiss my hand and touch his hot cheek, he gave a strong shudder. "You are now Mrs Mason." He proclaimed happily, a cough coming through him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, it was simple and elegant, and everything I had ever wanted in a wedding ring. He pushed in onto my finger, his legs shaking. When it was on I lead him back to his bed, and then he closed his eyes. "I love you Isabelle." He whispered, and then he fell unconscious.

Dr Cullen came into the room. He had gleaming golden hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. If it wasn't for his eyes I would think that he was one of the legendary Night Devils, but stories clearly said their eyes gleamed bright red with a vicious hunger.

Dr. Cullen had been my family doctor for years, he had been the one to deliver me, and the he had been there when my mother had died. I had gone to him for my every bump and bruise, he was the best of the best, and I knew he would take care of my Edward, I trusted him.

He looked over Edward as I went to remove my mask, tears finally rolling down my cheeks. Dr. Cullen stopped my hand with his own icy cold one. "That's not a very good idea, please wait outside, I will be only a moment."

I gave a gasping sob, and left the room. I sat on the floor for hours, staring at my wedding ring. Silent tears dripping slowly down my face. I thought of all the moments I had had with the man whom I loved more than anything in my entire life.

Dr. Cullen finally emerged from the hospital room. I jumped up,"Dr. Cullen, please, please, tell me Edward will be alright." I sobbed.

HE shook his head. "I am afraid Miss Swan-"

"Mrs Mason." I cut in. He looked at me sympathetically and then continued. "Mrs Mason, I am afraid that Edward will not survive the hour, and I cannot allow you to go to him, it will only result in you having the same fate." I could barely breathe.

"No, please save him," I whispered looking into the man's eyes.

He put a cold hand on my shoulder, "Mrs. Mason I am so sorry," was all he said. I sobbed, my face falling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and shushed me softly, "It's going to be alright. You'll be okay," his voice was soothing but his promises were false. So I let go of him and back away.

"Thank you for doing everything you could Dr. Cullen," I whispered running off.

I ran all the way to my old manor, and into my mother gardens. I went deep until I came to the edge where the wild flowers started, a vast meadow, so beautiful in the summer suns. Edward and I had spent many hours in that very place in the first few weeks of out relationship. I collapsed to my knees, wanting nothing more than to die.

Sitting there I started to scream and sob and scream some more. Then I saw her. Esmeralda, her black hair falling limply on her shoulders. She had crimson red eyes and her dress was ripped. Her corset was showing, and she was covered in dried blood. It was even caked to the side of her perfect lips. But this did not matter, she was still beautiful; even more so than before.

"Leave me Essy!" I demanded ignoring her strange look. Completely ignorant to the world around me. She growled at me. "I said leave me be!" Then she ran full force at me.

She bit me and I screamed. A second later her father, a man that I had seen once or twice before came tearing through the bushes. "Esmeralda! Stop!" he grabbed at her and she whipped around, taking him by the neck instead.

I stood and wobbled off, as far as I could before finally passing out from the blinding pain.

I awoke three days later, seeing the world through new eyes. Yes I had been bitten by a night devil, there was nothing left for me. My love was surely dead by now, and I was left with this life unbearable pain, forced to feed on others.

I locked myself in my mother's tomb, sitting beside her casket for days that turned into weeks, which eventually turned to months. I had never felt pain such as that. My whole body ached as I lay their writhing, so hungry.

In the early morning, nearly a year after my transformation, the scent of blood hit me and I couldn't control myself. I smashed through the stone wall and tackled the wounded animal that had been limping by. A deer, and soon I found myself surrounded by the bodies of forest animals, my thirst finally quenched. I spent my years alone. Watching my family cry in grief for my apparent suicide. But then they stopped, and they grew old and died.

It was a hundred years later that I met Emily, a vampire like me, who had chosen the same lifestyle. Together we travelled all over the world, stopping to join the Volturi for a few years, but we left when our lifestyle was too hard to maintain around the other vampires. We stopped in Italy and France, China, even Canada. It was 278 years after the death of my husband that we stopped in the town of Forks. It was unfortunately my turn to attend high school while Emily got a job at the local hospital.

I was still lonely, though my new sister had helped me some. My heart still ached from the loss of my love, but here I was, once more attending High School. Little did I know my life was about to change forever.

XXX

**A/N: Ok, so you can all probably guess where this is going! Yay! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The soft breath invaded the air and nothing but our heavy breathing and beating hearts could be heard. We lay a foot away from each other, only our pinky fingers lightly brushing against each other as our chests rose and fell with each deep breath we took. The long grass grew wildly around us, little blue flowers springing up from the ground, bringing more brilliant colour to the already bright green._

"_Well that was fun," Edward whispered, still breathless._

_I could only giggle. He had been teaching me how to dance, a failed attempt to say the least. All four times it ended with us sprawled in the grass of my mother's garden. We had been together in secret for two weeks, ours was an innocent love, soft touches and gentle glances._

_He rolled over, his forehead rested on my shoulder. I continued to stare up at the sky watching the clouds drift by slowly in the air, the sweet summer breeze caused my long hair to twirl around my head. Edward was staring at me with green eyes, a small smile gracing his lips._

"_What?" I asked, my face heating up. I knew it had to be beet red in that moment._

"_I love you Isabelle," His voice was so casual that I almost thought I had misheard him, but the blush that came to his face told me otherwise as he quickly diverted his eyes._

_I sat up, pulling his face to mine, our noses touching, "And I love you," I replied, staring deep into his eyes. We stayed like that for what seemed like infinity, but was in fact only a few seconds. And I began to think, what was a second but thousands of infinities, every second that passed, an infinity went by and we grew deeper and deeper into each other._

_And then we were kissing._

"Isabella," a voice sang in my ear, my current name broke me from my reverie. And one of the few memories I had of my human years faded into the back of my mind.

I opened my eyes, my sleepless dream ending abruptly as I looked over at Emily, a beautiful woman forever frozen in her thirties. Her smooth, olive skin and thick ebony hair made her Greek roots quite evident. She had oval shaped eyes and cute, pouty lips that were a natural cherry red. Inhumanly beautiful to anyone and everyone.

"Emily," I replied in an annoyed tone.

She rolled her topaz eyes, "Bella why must you be so _dreary_? Get up my darling, the clouds are overcast, the rain is falling and the wind is cold. A beautiful day if I do say so myself." She stood smiling at me.

I groaned, closing my eyes once more, "Remind me again why I am going to school _again_?"

"So you can live a normal teenage life. Now up-and-at-em Isabella! The time is running short!" She tugged my arm and in one swift motion I was standing. My senses perked immediately as I became more aware. My special ability already picking up on Emily's attempts to cheer me up.

We both had special mental abilities, part of the reason the Volturi accepted us when we visited them. Emily had the ability to make anyone around her believe what she wanted them to believe, and I, well I had the ability to block her and any other mental ability; not only that but I'm able to detect when someone is trying to use a mental ability on me, and I have the choice of whether or not to let them continue.

In this case I blocked Emily out, and she pouted. "Bella please try and cheer up, it's a new town, new life. You really don't have to be so glum," I looked at her pleading face and I couldn't help but give her a genuine smile, to which she clapped her hands and cheered hopping down the steep, carpeted stairs at vampire speed.

I followed suit, getting into the car with her. We pulled into the school parking lot, "Have a good day Bella," She said in a motherly tone.

I rolled my eyes, "See you Em," and I got out.

The walk to the office was as it always was. I got stared at from every direction as people whispered and other's glared. I hated the attention I received, and I sighed, pulling the woolen hat I wore lower on my face, and my scarf higher, to cover my nose.

"Name?" The secretary asked, not looking up at me.

"Isabella Mason," I replied, the sting I used to get in my heart whenever I said my last name had faded to a near nothingness.

The secretary's quick fingers typed something on her computer and then she handed me a print out of my class schedule. All AP courses and honour classes. I had to at least _try_ and make things interesting for myself while I sat through the same tedious high school courses a hundred times over.

And off to work I go.

After the first two long periods it was lunch and I decided to run to the hospital to give Emily a quick visit, not wanting to sit next to any of the typical high schoolers I had met, the vain Jessica, who was in love with the complete blockhead Mike, who was best friends with the completely oblivious Eric, and of course the one who was fawning over him, the sweet, kind hearted Angela.

I was halfway across the parking lot when I was rammed into, knocking me onto my ass. "Oh sorry," a feminine voice apologized, and I looked up. I found myself face to face with a pixie haired vampire.

Her eyes widened in surprise and I heard her sniff the air slightly as though she was checking to make sure that I was in fact a vampire. I stood quickly and backed off a little, feeling that annoying knock on the wall that I had built in my brain. This vampire was attempting to use a mental ability on me.

"Who are you?" She asked, obviously frustrated.

"Isabella Mason," I reply not wanting to stir anything up with this vampire.

She seemed less tense when I responded without aggression, "Oh! Well I'm Alice. It's great to meet you, did you move here alone?" She held out her hand and spoke at a speed that was only a little slower than vampire speed.

I smiled slightly and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you too, and no I moved here with my sister Emily, she works at the Forks Hospital."

"Ohmigawd! My dad works there! You two should come over for dinner! It's great that there's more of us living here!" I glanced around, double checking that there was no humans around. "Don't worry, nobody here's our conversation," She said with a smile.

"…Okay… well I'll definitely tell Emily we were invited to… uh…dinner."

She giggled, "Don't worry it's not dinner, it's _dinner_," she winked and giggled again. "It was great meeting you Isabella-"

"Bella."

"Bella! Well hope to see you later!" With that she skipped off humming to herself.

"There's two of them," I muttered picturing Emily and Alice standing next to each other. I feared the world may actually come to an end.

My last two classes were uneventful and as soon as they ended I decided to walk home. We lived on the very edge of Forks in an old, little white farm house. Yes we had money, but instead of spending on trivial things like mansions and expensive cars. Instead, every year we made an anonymous donation to a random charity. Half of whatever sat in our bank account that year.

When I got home I found Emily unpacking a box of movies onto a shelf, singing to herself. "Hello Bella!" she sang as I walked in.

"Hey Em," I threw my stuff to the floor and slumped on the couch.

"How was school?" She asked smiling at me.

I shrugged, "School. Work?"

She shrugged back, her smile still evident, "Work."

And then we sat on our couch and watched the first three seasons of the OC. "The fourth season sucks anyways," she said when we found the box set had gone missing in the move. I agreed and stood up; there was two hours till school, plenty of time to finish my homework.

I stopped suddenly, "Oh I almost forgot, did you know that there's other vampires in Forks?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes, Carlisle is an old friend of mine. I wanted to work at Forks hospital because I found out he was working there. Unfortunately he was off _camping_ with his _sons_ today, so I didn't get the chance to see him. How did you find out?"

"His _daughter_, Alice, goes to school with me. How many _kids_ does he have?

"I'm not too sure, but I think they all go to your school, they should be back in a day or two, why not get acquainted with them. We don't want to be run off after all."

"Well then why not visit their house tomorrow evening? Alice invited us so it should be alright."

Emily nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you want to make friends Bella, I feared you'd be cold hearted forever. So it's settled we shall go there tomorrow evening. Now if you don't mind I still have some patient files to catch up on."

I snorted and went upstairs to finish my homework.

After half an hour I fell back into my dream like state.

"_Are you cold?" his soft whisper caressed my ears._

_My eyes remained closed but I smiled sleepily, "No I'm perfect love."_

_We sat under the stars, in front of fire. Our house's sturdy, unfinished frame stood a few feet behind us. We had been working on it for almost a week, and we were expecting to be done in a month. But for now we slept peacefully under the thousands of stars. _

"_I'm sorry that we have to sleep outside," he whispered, cuddling me closer._

_I snuggled into his chest and shook my head, "I don't think I've ever been happier. I love you Edward, I really, very truly, do."_

"_And I love you my Isabelle."_

"_Don't ever leave me."_

"_Now why in the world would I ever do that?"_

XXX

**A/N: Too quick? I was trying to think of ways to make the reunion come a little later, but I couldn't so here it is!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: So tell me in Twilight is there a girl named Caylyn that Edward dumps Bella for? That he falls in love with has a baby and then changes her? There isn't? Oh… well then I guess Twilight isn't mine… cause if it was that's how the story would go… I'm Caylyn by the way, and the girl that really owns Twilight, her name is Stephanie Meyers, she's almost as great as J.k Rowling.!**_

Chapter Three

"_Bella where in the world have you been?" My father stood and foot of the stairs when I came in early that morning. His face was red and he was tapping his foot repeatedly. "I ask you and ask you and yet you never seem to listen. Are you deaf girl? Do you not know the consequences of defying your father?" His voice remained deadly calm and I knew in that moment he was angrier than he had ever been before._

"_Father, you yell and you demand. You do not ask._ I_ ask you and ask you and yet _you_ never seem to listen! I am happy fro once in my life! Why can't you just understand that? Why can't you let me be happy?"_

"_You will NEVER be happy with a Mason, I know that for a fact! They are lying, cheating deviants, and are not to be trusted!"_

"_Mother was happier with Edward's father than she ever was with you," I mumbled._

_Father's eyes flashed and he gave a tired look, "I know," he replied, turned on his heel, and went upstairs to his bedroom, the door's slam echoed throughout the musty house._

_I too went to my room and started crying. It was a week later that Edward and I ran away to be together where no one could tell us otherwise._

It was lunch time, and I was preparing to go home, not wanting to endure the stares and people whispering that I was anorexic, over and over again; but as I was heading out into the parking lot Alice was suddenly beside me with a tall, blonde vampire.

"Bella! Hey, I was looking for you. Did you want to sit with us for lunch?" Her smile was bright and genuine. The blonde was giving me a good stare down, to which I ignored.

I looked behind me at the truck and I had bought off of a handicap Indian the week before, and only just picked up with morning. And I frowned, Emily's voice ringing in my ears "…_why not get acquainted with them. We don't want to be run off after all."_

So I turned back to the two and nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Back in the cafeteria I heard Jessica whisper to her best friend Lauren, "I told you she was related to the Cullens."

I looked back at them confused. "Who are the Cullens?" I asked when I sat down. The name triggered something in the back of my brain, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Well we are of course. Carlisle Cullen took us all in and we took his name. Well, all of us except Jasper and Rosalie," she motioned towards the blonde, "This is my sister Rosalie Hale by the way. Rose, this is Isabella Mason. Call her Bella though."

She held out a skeptical hand, which I shook, smiling slightly. She did not smile back.

I lowered by hand, still smiling awkwardly. "Sorry we never came over last night Alice. Em and I decided on tonight if that's okay."

Alice shook her head, "Nah it's alright. We'll be waiting tonight though, so you better show up," she giggled and I nodded, still trying to figure out where I had heard the name Carlisle Cullen before.

"Your dad works at the hospital right?" I questioned Alice, who was talking to Rosalie about going shopping in a few weeks.

Alice looked at me with scrunched eyebrows, picking up an apple that she wasn't actually intending to eat she tossed it and caught it. "Yeah, Dr. Cullen. Why?" Both her and Rosalie stared at me.

I shook my head, "I've just heard that name before…"

_"Mrs Mason, I am afraid that Edward will not survive the hour, and I cannot allow you to go to him, it will only result in you having the same fate." I could barely breathe._

_"No, please save him," I whispered looking into the man's eyes._

_He put a cold hand on my shoulder, "Mrs. Mason I am so sorry," was all he said. I sobbed, my face falling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and shushed me softly, "It's going to be alright. You'll be okay," his voice was soothing but his promises were false. So I let go of him and back away._

_"Thank you for doing everything you could Dr. Cullen," I whispered running off._

The memory struck me hard, and it was all I could do from sobbing out loud.

"Oh my god… he was my family doctor. He delivered me," I replied my face grim, "He announced my husband dead," I whispered the last part and stroked the wedding ring on my finger.

Rosalie looked almost sympathetic and Alice took my hand, "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, "It's alright, sorry I just remembered and I really I shouldn't have said anything. _I'm sorry._" Just then the bell rang and I hopped up. "I'll see you guys at seven then okay?" They both nodded and I nearly ran off.

"Bella, come on it's time to go!" Emily was tugging at me arm, trying to drag me from my bedless room.

I groaned, "Alright, alright I'm coming."

Thinking of my deceased love all afternoon had left me in a depressed mood, one that I had allowed Emily to help me with for a little while before I blocked her off. I hated when she made me fake happy, I felt so fake and insecure that I had trouble thinking straight. Though of course this wasn't the first time that the memory of Edward Mason left me breathless and thoughtless. There had been many times over the years that had made me want to go at shit crazy on a bunch of humans in front of the Volturi. The reason I didn't do that though was standing right before me.

"Bella?" Emily's soft smile looked at me over her shoulder.

I followed her to her outside and together we ran towards the big white house just outside town. Alice Cullen was on the porch waving to us as we ran up. "Hello Bella!" She yelled bouncing up and down.

Emily gave me a weird look and I had to laugh. "She's a miniature version of you," I mumbled and she rolled her eyes, giggling as well.

"Hi Alice, this is Emily Love, Em this is Alice Cullen," Emily and Alice shook hands and then we were rushed inside.

"This is a beautiful house Alice," Emily said looking around at the giant interior.

"Thank you! Oh Esme," she ran over to a stunning dark haired vampire who was sitting in the living room with Rosalie, "this is Bella Mason and Emily Love. This is our mother, for all meaning of the word, Esme."

The woman looked gentle and kind, and very motherly. She stood and came to us, pulling me into a hug, "It's a delight to meet you Bella, Alice has been very excited since she found out you were living here," she turned to Emily and pulled her into a hug as well. "And Emily, I hear you are working with my husband at the hospital?"

Emily smiled, "Yes I knew Carlisle back when I was a new born, he was actually the one that converted me to animal blood. I am very grateful for him and when I heard that he was working in Forks I just had to find him and thank him… we didn't end on the best of terms," I hadn't heard the story before, it was one that Emily had always a secret, and I respected it. Saying that I was surprised that she was able to tell a stranger this.

All the same, Esme nodded knowingly. "Well he will be happy to see I am sure. Unfortunately though he and my sons are currently camping, it's bear season, and one of our sons Emmett, likes the grizzlies," she laughed and we all joined in.

"How about I give you a tour of the house Bella?" Alice asked after a moment. I nodded and together we started roaming around the house, her going on about her husband Jasper and how much she loved Forks, and how excited she was that another coven was staying here, et cetera.

We were on the second floor when we passed a closed door, "What's in there?"

She stopped talking for second, glancing at the door. "Oh that's Edward's room, we better not go in there, he's quite moody at the best of times," she found herself pretty funny and then continued to talking.

However I was lost in thought at the sound of _his_ name. I was well aware of how common a name it had been, and so I tried and tried to shake the thought from my head. But for some reason I just couldn't shake this really weird feeling.

We finally arrived back in the living room to find Rosalie, Emily and Esme in a deep conversation, all laughing loudly and becoming quite friendly with each other. I saw next to Emily and half listened to the conversation still thinking about my lost love. And maybe just maybe… but no I couldn't get my hopes up like that…

"When do Carlisle and your boys return?" Emily asked.

"Tomorrow morning actually. You should could over again, I'm sure Carlisle will be ecstatic to see you again!" Esme spoke enthusiastically, "and, no offence to you three, it's great to have someone my own age around. Not to mention one that knew Carlisle before."

"I completely agree," Emily laughed along with her.

Emily glanced at her watch, it was somewhere around two in the morning, "Well I'd got to get home. I got a lot of patient follow ups to do. Same time tomorrow evening you said?" Emily and smiled. Esme looked to Alice and Rosalie and they were having their own private conversation with their eyes. My senses quirked immediately.

"Actually we had a question for you…" Rosalie was staring at me.

"I was quite surprised when I ran into you in the parking lot Bella, usually I'd have known if there was other vampires in the area… but you seemed to escape my senses," for once Alice sounded almost suspicious.

"You see Alice has an unusual ability. She can see the future, if she chooses. And she has certain_,_ let's say…_filters_. And one thing she keeps an eye on is other vampires in the area. Now besides a little fight we had with a few dangerous ones a couple months ago, we haven't had any in these parts. Until you… and for some reason Alice never saw you coming… nor can she see anything about you in the future," Rosalie definitely sounded suspicious.

I looked up at Emily and she looked back at me. And we laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie demanded.

"Bella has an ability as well. She can block other mental abilities, we're sorry if we gave you a scare, but she usually blocks anyone and everyone. Even me."

"You also have an ability?" Esme questioned.

"Pathokinesis, I have the ability to-"

"Sense and manipulate emotions," Alice interrupted with a smile. "We live with one too. My husband."

"Well then you know the annoyance, luckily I can stop her if I wish to do so," I said.

"Yes, which unfortunately means I am forced to live with grumpy mcgrumper pants," Emily nudged me and I rolled my eyes. "Anyways we really must go. I'll see you tomorrow evening okay?"

Alice jumped up and hugged me, "Sorry I doubted you Bella. I'm looking so forward to you being my friend, see you at school tomorrow, and don't worry Emmett, Jasper and Edward will love you."

I flinched a little at the name, "Thanks Alice. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It was nice meeting you Bella," Esme hugged me and then turned to Emily.

When we got home Emily went up into her study to finish off work and I went to my bedroom where I read a whole novel. Five hours later the sun came up bright and shiny.

"No school today," Emily said looking out the window, her olive skin sparkling like thousands of tiny diamonds, in the wonder heat rays.

"Or work?" I looked at her and she smiled.

"You wanna go huting?"

"It would be my pleasure."

So off we went, no plans for the day but the evening at the Cullen's. We spent all day in the sun shine, chasing animals and filling up. It was one of the few times that I lowered the block on my brain.

Little did I know in the bedroom of Alice Cullen, the little pixie haired vampire, who was snuggling with her husband in the light shining through their open window went into a dreamlike state.

"Oh my god!" She nearly screamed immediately blocking her mind from her mind reading brother.

"What?" Jasper demanded, suddenly worried.

She shook her head at him but jumped up and down gleefully. "I can't tell you but I'm so excited! Oh my god yes! Haha!"

Meanwhile said brother, who sat in his room reading old medical books turned up the music on his headphones, trying to drown out the sounds of his hyper sister. His golden eyes were dancing in the sunlight, and his skin shimmered onto the page, even his copper hair looked like it had caught fire. He grumbled, stood up and pulled his blinds closed before slumping back down and continuing to read. HE hated the sunlight, and everything that made him look even slightly inhuman. And although he had had lots of fun with his brothers and adoptive father, he still relished in the need to be alone. And He loved the feeling of privacy. He had lived as happy a life as a nineteen year old undead, inhuman demon could live, but nothing was the same without his Isabelle. He loved his family, and he had had a lot of great times, he just needed the alone time to reflect and mourn. For he was the reason that she had taken her poor innocent, eighteen year old life. He needed to be punished for what he had caused, and this was the only way for him to do so.

So there he sat, in the dark, hating himself less and less every second that went by in his pathetic little life. He hoped that one day he could come to terms with it and he would be okay, and maybe, just maybe he could find a mate. Someone to love, someone who couldn't kill themselves because of him, someone who wouldn't stab themselves, jump off a cliff, or god forbid crash a motorcycle on perhaps just because he had died.

Maybe one day in the far, far future.

**R&R! What do you think? Excited for the next chapter? I know I am! Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: So tell me in Twilight is there a girl named Caylyn that Edward dumps Bella for? That he falls in love with has a baby and then changes her? There isn't? Oh… well then I guess Twilight isn't mine… cause if it was that's how the story would go… I'm Caylyn by the way, and the girl that really owns Twilight, her name is Stephanie Meyers, she's almost as great as J.k Rowling.!**_

_Chapter Four_

_I was sitting in the hall of the hospital as the nurses in Edward's room worked on him. A soft sigh came from my lips as I wiped the last tear from my face. I had vowed to stop crying a while ago, but I couldn't help it, whenever those nurses rushed me from the room I couldn't hold back anymore. They came full-fledged. Luckily this time, the wracking sobs were not included._

"_Here Miss. Swan, dinner," Dr. Cullen sat next to me on the floor with a bowl of rice. I sniffed and smiled, happily accepting the steaming bowl from him._

_He sat with me in silence as I ate greedily, I really did need to take care of myself for. "Aren't you hungry Dr. Cullen?" I asked after a moment._

_He chuckled, "Oh no I already filled myself up, but thank you." His smile was infectious and made me smile back. _

"_Thank you for taking care of me. I know I've been a nuisance."_

_The doctor shook his head and took my hand. I lowered my face. "Isabelle, you have been nothing but a gift since the moment you were born. You're just like your mother in every way… I mean look at your choice in men. A Masen of all people."_

_That made me chuckle. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I rested against his cold body, suddenly utterly exhausted. "I know, how did that happen? Tell me about my mother, father never talked about her and I only wish I had known her, even if it was only for a day."_

"_Your mother was a free spirit. She was so beautiful, and she spoke for herself. She was definitely mixed up with another baby at birth because there was no way she was your grandfather's daughter. He was so much like you father, and there was no stopping what he said. Of course your mother was strong willed, and when she met Edward's father she knew nothing but love."_

"_It was the same for me," I whispered, as small smile on my face._

"_I know, and your mother would have been proud. It's as if she's allowing you to live the life she was never able to live. You should be thankful Isabelle, she would be so proud."_

_The tears came again and we sat there for a long time as I cried into his unusually cold chest, he patted my back and soothed me softly._

_I woke up some time later in the chair that was in Edward's room. When I opened my eyes I found him sitting up, eating something for once. The sun shone brightly through the window behind him, making his bronze hair glow like a halo. He looked at me, his face pale and pasty, with dark circles under his eyes. And he smiled brilliantly._

"_Morning sleepy head. You want some breakfast?"  
>I shook my head, and sat on the bed next to him. He had only been there for two days and already I could see how sick he was getting. I ran my hand through his hair and he set down his fork to grab my hand. "Belle, please don't worry so much."<em>

_I had nothing to say so instead I pressed my face into his warm chest, reveling in how different it felt compared to Dr. Cullen's cold one. Edward's heart raced, when he felt my tears through his hospital gown. And he hugged me tightly. I focused on his speeding heart, counting the times it pumped._

_It wasn't until much later that I realized that the main difference between Carlisle Cullen and Edward Masen's chests was that I hadn't heard a heartbeat from Carlisle._

"Good morning _Dr. Love_," a creepy forty year old male nurse said winking at Emily as she walked into the hospital that morning.

"Morning Eustace," she muttered picking up her pace towards the room of her first patient in her rounds. Only to stop at the scent of a vampire, and the sight of a golden haired god.

"Hel-lo," Emily purred.

The Doctor turned around, a clipboard in his hands, "Hello, you must be Dr. Love. I'm Carlisle Cullen, it's great to meet you," he held out his hand.

Emily shook it, "you don't remember me do you?"

He gave the girl a strange look before shaking his head, "I'm sorry but no, should I?"

Emily looked at the old man who lay sleeping. Comatose state. "We met back when I was a newborn, you stopped me from killing my family and showed me the animal lifestyle. Of course I had been a real bitch about it seeing as to stop me you dragged me off and tied me up. I only stayed with you for a few days when we finally went separate ways. You said it was my choice how I lived. I got to say though I had full intention of going back to my old ways… but I couldn't. So when I heard a rumour in Alaska that you were working here I had to come… I had to thank you… I had been so ungrateful then and it sucked… so yah, thanks and sorry and all that," she finished off feeling pretty embarrassed.

"Emily Love," he said after a moment, "yes I remember now. I'm happy you stayed with this lifestyle, it really is the better choice."

Emily laughed, "yeah well anything beats killing humans. By the way I met your family yesterday, very nice, you're so blessed."

"Thank you Emily. So from what I've heard you're taking a few of my patients off my hands?"

"Yeah sorry, but you snooze you lose," Carlisle chuckled and shrugged.

"That's quite alright; I had too much work anyways. Here's you clipboard. Mr. Hendrix got his meds this morning and everything all good so that's done."

Emily nodded, "Well then I better get on my next patient. I'll see you later Dr. Cullen," she gave him a brilliant smile, which he happily returned.

"Good day Dr. Love."

"Oh and just so you know Esme has invited us for _'dinner'_ again!"

Carlisle nodded and waved goodbye to the younger vampire, walking off down a separate hallway. He was quite surprised to find another vampire doctor, not to mention proud. He was glad that he able to save so many human lives by just saving one vampire's life. Life was strange that way though.

The was dreary once more, and the moment I stepped from my truck I heard the complaints of the rain and the clouds and _cold_. I of course was smiling away at the results of the overcast. No sparkles for me today, no sir.

"Bella!" Alice Cullen was waiting at my locker that morning, a male vampire on her arm.

I sensed him prodding at my mental wall. Obviously this was the pathokinesis. "Hello," I said offering a smile.

"Bella, this is Jasper," she lowered her voice to vampires-only, "he's my hubby."

"It's nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Bella Masen," I held out my hand, which he shook happily.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice hasn't shut up about you since we got back," his southern accent was very clear in his speech.

"Except Edward ignored me _of course_," Alice rolled her eyes, "anyways we'll see you at lunch," and then she was practically skipping off with Jasper on her elbow.

I had to giggle, that girl was just too much.

In my locker I grabbed my books before heading off to homeroom.

At noon I was stayed behind after class to have a talk with my English teacher who was set on sending my essay on Italian History to the newspaper in Seattle, and Portland. I was trying really hard to come up with a polite way to refuse the offer.

Twenty minutes later I walked down the hallways with my ripped up essay and a smile on my face. But when I arrived in the cafeteria the Cullen's were nowhere to be found. So I sat between Jessica and Angela. "Hey Bella," the kind girl on my left said with a smile.

"What you not sitting with the Cullens today?" Jessica's lame insult roused a bought of laughter from the table, and it was just then that I noticed Alice, Jasper and Rosalie walking in from the far entrance and sitting at their usual table. Alice waved me over.

"Oh sorry, I've got to go," I said.

As I walked off I heard Mike whisper to Jessica, "Good job you scared her off. You suck."

"Hey Bella," Alice patted the seat next to me and I sat down.

"How was your guy's morning?"

They all shrugged and I nodded in agreement. Just then the _biggest_ vampire I had ever seen came and sat next to Rosalie, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, Eddy was having a hissy fit about how weird you're being Alice, he'll be here in a few minutes," his gaze came to me, "Who are you?"

"Emmett, this is Bella Masen. Bella this is Rose's Emmett. Don't let his size scare you, he's kind of a softy," Alice stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Emmett-"

My voice was caught when I caught sight of the most miraculous I had ever seen. I swear if my heart was still living it would had stopped, along with all my other organs. I stood too quickly, earning weird looks and a hiss from Rosalie. My tray of uneaten food clashed to the floor, and still no sound came from my open mouth. With all my heart I wanted to sing, and cry and scream all at the same time, but I couldn't nothing worked. Nothing moved, I was frozen and I would have paid any amount of money to stay that way for the rest of my life. Everything was perfect, everything was clear. In that exact moment my whole life had meaning again and I knew I would never, ever be without doubt. Without reason. Without love. _He is here. Right there. Right in front of me._ It was him.

"Uh… Bella?" Emmett's low voice sounded, and I heard Alice smack him.

"Shuuuuussshhh she's reuniting with her long lost love don't ruin the moment!"

"Alice I think you just did…"

I ignored then and finally took a step forward, hoping he'd just spot me already, just turn and see me and know that I'm here and I love him, but he stopped to look at food that I knew he wouldn't eat.

People at other tables started whispering. "Edward," I said in a low voice. "Edward."

Finally he turned and I was met not with the green eyes that I had fallen so deeply in love with, but a deep, rich, gold colour that brought everything into perspective. He had been changed just like me.

I saw the confusion, the recognition and then the confusion once more, and then he walked calmly across the room to me, standing so close that I could breathe in his scent. He dared not touch me. "Isabelle," he said, not breathing.

The kids at the table next to us were also frozen, looking completely intrigued.

"Edward," I sobbed, my face falling into his cold chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and I heard him whisper my name over and over. I was soaring, nothing could knock me down. I had him back.

"Would you two sit down, you're creating a scene," Rose's venomous voice nearly spat at us.

"Rosalie Hale! I swear!" Alice sounded like she wanted to cry.

All the same Edward pulled me to the table and we sat, staring into each other's eyes. "You died." I whispered.

"Your doctor, you remember him?" His voice was like music to my ears and I closed my eyes, smiling.

"Dr. Cullen of course… he saved you."

Edward nodded, "he told me that it wasn't fair that first your mother and my father were never able to be together and then we were being forced apart. So he did it, but when I went back for you years later… you're father had told me that you committed suicide after my death. I couldn't live with myself Belle. I was so lost… but here you are… with me."

I rest my forehead on his and take a deep breath, loving the feeling of air filling my lungs. "I missed you Isabelle Swan," he whispered.

"I missed you to… only thing is, my name is now Isabella Masen," I gave him a goofy smile and he widened his eyes in delight.

I flashed him the ring on my finger, "I mean if this still means something to you."

He took my hand kissed my fingers one by one. "Of course it does. I'm so happy. Come on let's go somewhere," he pulled me up.

"Escape this town for a little while?" I asked with a giggle and he nodded, laughing as well.

"You kids better be at dinner or Alice and Esme will kill you!" Emmett called after us.

We ignored him and ran off into the woods.

**A/N: SO SO SO? YAY! YES! LOVE AGAIN! WHOOOOO! Too bad Eddy boy doesn't even know her name lol**

**R&R GUYS! I'M LOVING THIS**


End file.
